What a World, What a Life
by NPD18
Summary: Lil piece of fluff. Lindsey's forced to sing at a concert but ends up enjoying herself. And she's not the only one. [CWR]


**What a World, What a Life**

**A/N: **Quick piece of fluff. Not my best work, but Beci kind of triggered it off and I felt the need for some CWR love. I guess its set in season 5 and you can ignore all the things that have happened to Warrick's relationships since (DIDN'T HAPPEN, I TELL YA!). Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own CSI or any of the songs used in this piece of writing.

-

"Do I HAVE to go?"

"Yes," Catherine grinned, climbing into the driver's side, "Now get in the car before I think again about that ski trip,"

Reluctantly, Lindsey opened the passenger's door of her mom's car, a pout on her lips. Her school had arranged a trip to Canada for her grade and she really wanted to go. Catherine had agreed but on one condition – Lindsey take part in the song and dance show at her school. 'You don't take part in anything anymore,' her mom had said. Lindsey guessed it was more an 'I want to see you make a fool out of yourself' situation but had kept quiet. Now, she wished more than anything that she didn't have to sing in the stupid show.

They sat through the short car journey in silence. Lindsey had her iPod on, as usual, and Catherine gave up after one attempt at conversation. The school's car lot was busy with parents and students, being directed to parking spaces by teachers in neon orange coats. Rolling her eyes, Lindsey turned off her music. As they piled in through the front of the school building, she tried her best to look like she wasn't with her mom. Catherine smiled.

They were early enough for Cath to snag a second-row seat and she quickly saved one for Linds to sit in after her act. The actual show wasn't scheduled to start for another five minutes so she took the opportunity to take a look around as she'd never really been inside the big hall before. As its name indicated, it was big and crowded with about 100 rows of chairs, 20 to each row. The walls were an icky shade of grey, covered in artwork and large windows, each covered with a pair of dark red curtains. On a whole, it looked old. Pretty much like the hall at Catherine's own high school.

Just as the show started, someone pushed past Catherine into the seat she'd been saving. Lifting her purse from it, the man went to sit down but she stopped him.

"Uh this seat's saved… for my daughter,"

The man looked up, "Oh… I'll sit on your lap if I must,"

"Warrick!"

Grinning, he handed the purse to her and took a seat, "I couldn't miss Lindsey's big singing debut could I?"

Before Catherine could say anything more, the curtains opened and a bunch of girls dressed as dark fairies came on stage, dancing to Madonna's "Like a Prayer". She couldn't help smiling when one of the youngest nearly fell over but another child caught her. By the time it got to Lindsey's act, she was snuggled into Warrick, his arm around her shoulders, her head buried resting on his chest.

Lindsey looked nervous as she walked across the stage, stopping in front of a microphone. As her hand wrapped around it, Catherine noticed her shake a little. The piano started and she began to sing. It was a song that Cath had sung to her as a child and it also happened to describe exactly how she was feeling at that moment. Practically every note was perfect and from the look on Lindsey's face, she knew it.

"_What a world, what a life, I'm in looooove,"_

As Lindsey finished, took a bow and walked off stage, the audience clapped loudly which just made the beam on her face grow bigger.

"I didn't know she could sing," Warrick murmured as the interval was announced, "She's really good,"

Smiling, Catherine stood up to take Lindsey her soda, "She is, isn't she?"

They both made their way backstage, his arm around her shoulders again as she was only wearing a short sleeved blouse and it was surprisingly cold in the hall. It didn't take long to find Lindsey, sitting alone behind some scenery. She stood to meet them, "Hey mom. Hey Warrick, what are you doing here!"

"Hey! What do you mean 'what am I doing here?'… I wouldn't miss this for the world. You were really great!"

"Thanks," Lindsey blushed, "So are you guys…" Gesturing to the arm that was now round her mom's waist, she smiled, "Together?"

It was Catherine's turn to blush, "Uh…"

"Yeah… about that. There are some things your Mom and I need to tell you…"

**THE END**


End file.
